thanks to you
by rashell-jordan
Summary: it has nothing to do with the night world i just want to see what you think of it. its about a girl that finds true love but has a huge problem. im not good at summaries lol


Thanks to You

I walked down the street, just thinking about what happened that night. It was three in the morning. My step dad, Jim, came home drunk, again. He does that a lot. My mom died six years ago when I was nine. My parents named me after my grandma. Everybody calls me Elliott. All my friends hate me now. I went from smart, popular, black haired, blue eyed girl, to a loner.

Swinging in the park with my hair surrounding my face like a shade from the world. Some kid sat down beside me. I can't see him.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked.

"Pondering. What about you?" I replied.

"I live down the street, so I thought I would take a walk."

"I see."

"My name is Jonathan. What's yours?"

"Elliott." Why was this kid talking to me? Everybody hates me. I'm a freak.

"I'm new in town and I was wondering if you would hang with me?"

"Why would you want to hang with me? I'm a loner. I don't think you will make any friends with me around."

"I still would like to hang out with you." Is he crazy?

"I guess."

"That's great."

"I got to go. Meet me here tomorrow at four. Kay."

"Kay."

I went upstairs to take a shower. I got out and got dresses. I felt refreshed. I went to my neon green room. I laid down on my green bed and sank into it. I fell asleep.

I remember Saturday night. I didn't have school so I played the piano. "Bam" I hear the door slam shut.

"Elliott" Jim screams. I jump out of my seat. I run down the stairs. Jim grabbed my hair and threw me through the bathroom door. Then he hit me as hard as he could.

I woke up right after that memory. I looked at the clock. It's four in the morning. I better get ready for school. I grab some clothes and head for the shower. I got out of the shower, and it is five. I got dressed in a green tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I put my green and blue socks on and fix my hair down around my face. I headed down stairs to got me a smore pop tart. I put my converse boots on with my pop tart in my mouth. I walked out the door and ran to school with my stuff.

I walked into school and someone ran into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" It was Jonathan. Oh boy.

"Ya ya I'm fine. Are you ok?" I asked back.

"Ya. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hey aren't you Elliott?"

"Ya that's me."

"What's your first period?"

"Mr. Gregory"

"Me to. So can I walk you to class?"

"ok." We walked in silence the whole way. I sat in my seat while Jonathan talked to the teacher. I had spent all day with Jonathan.

It had been four weeks since Jonathan came to live in Las Angelus. He actually lived right next door to me. We started to date a week ago. I was at my locker and I felt big arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey. How's it going?" Jonathan asked.

"Good. How's it going with you?" I replied. He had his arm on the spot were Jim hit me with a baseball bat. I tried not to let him know it hurt me.

"Great. I missed you over the weekend."

"I missed you to."

"Well I'll see you tonight at seven. I'll pick you up, promise.

"Ok. I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you to." Then he walked off.

I walked down the street about to run up my driveway. I saw Jim's truck in the driveway. Oh crap why is he home, I thought.

I walked in the house and noticed that he was asleep. I went up stairs and fell asleep on my big, comfy bed.

I woke up to Jim grabbing my shirt. He wouldn't say anything, just mumble under his smelly, beer breath. He kept on hitting me. I heard the door bell ring right when he hit me across the face with so much force. I screamed so loud I think all my neighbors heard me.

"ELLIOTT!" Jonathan screamed. I heard the door get broke off the hinges.

"Elliott. Where are you? Elliott." Jonathan. I laid whimpering on the floor. I heard him come up the stairs. He slammed my door open. Jim stood in the corner of the room with that smug, drunk man's grin. Jonathan was on his cell phone calling 911.

"I'm here. Don't worry everything's going to be ok." He said. I felt the blackness take me in. I had lost all my senses.

I tried opening my eyes. My body hurt terribly. I finally got my eyes open. I saw two blurry figures in the room. I didn't know the room at all. The figures were talking, but I didn't understand them.

"I think she is waking up." The mysterious voice said.

"Elliott. How are you felling?" that voice was so familiar. Who is this voice? I thought.

"I'm fine." I croaked out. It hurt to talk.

"I'm glad your awake, Miss South. Would you like some pain killers? Oh by the way I'm Dr. Reynolds." She said.

"Yes please. My body hurts terribly." I said. Jonathan was the other person. He was there. I started to smile. Jonathan was laughing at me.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"I just realized you're here." We both broke out laughing. The doctor had left us laughing. I got to go home three days later.

It had been two weeks since I got out of the hospital. Jim was in jail and still in jail today. I'm living with Jonathan; we had got our own house a year ago. Living with his parents got creepy after awhile. He proposed two weeks ago and now we are planning the wedding. He is the reason I'm alive.


End file.
